Jumping
by Tu
Summary: When Fraser, Vecchio, and Kowalski follow a lead, the world will change for all of them. They will find that some times knowing the truth isn't always isn't what you want and believing a lie is easier.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jumping

Author: Tu

Rating: Pg 13/ R (language)

Season: Any

Disclaimer: I don't own Due South. And I'm broke, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes: This is a work in progress. All the characters not on the show belong to me. The story takes place after Call of The Wild. Both Ray's are present, as well ass Fraser Sr. popping in from time to time. Fraser has also been promoted for Constable to a Corporal. This story hasn't been betaed so all mistakes are mine. Reviews are welcome.

_

* * *

_

_Fraser skidded to a halt and looked over the cliff. The water below churned and frothed as it slammed against the rocks. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of his pursuers getting closer and closer. Fraser looked around him for another means of escape. He could see the frayed ends of the old rope bridge hanging down the other side of the cliff. He ducked as a bullet whizzed past his ear. He knew he would have to jump. Fraser drew in a deep breath as he calculated the odds of surviving the jump unharmed. Fraser turned as his pursuers burst forth from the forest. He stumbled backwards toward the edge of the cliff. He's eyes widened in shock at the two men at the front of the group. He opened his mouth to speak, just as he ran out of ground and tumbled over the edge of the cliff. He looked up helplessly as he fell down. Looking at…_

A wet nose and a wimpered awoke him. Fraser bolted up from sleep. He threw his legs over the edge of his bed and thrust his head into his hands. Drawing in deep ragged breaths, he tried to calm down. He knew it was only a dream, yet he was still shaken. For the last few days he had been having the same dream, over and over again. He was always running from a group of pursuers. In the dream the same two men would come forward from the group. And just as he was about to say whom the two men where, he would fall of something, and awaken. Fraser knew that the dreams had meaning in his everyday life, but he was reluctant to delve deeper into what they may mean. Fraser sighed as Dief shoved his head between his arms and licked his face.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream."

Dief pushed his arm and whined.

"No, I'm sure I'm fine. This is just a temporary problem."

Dief barked sharply at him and pawed his arm.

"No, I don't need to talk to Ray about it. And, frankly, I wish you would respect my wishes and stop trying to tell him about it."

Dief turned his head and looked at him.

"Don't give me that, you and I both know you've been trying to get him to say something for the last week."

Dief turned and lay down in a huff on his blanket.

"Don't sulk."

Fraser pushed off his bed, and made his way over to the window. Pulling back the curtain, he winched as the light from outside streamed in the small opening. The neon glare of the dinner sigh across the street filled the room. Fraser sighed as he looked out upon the street. Chicago, was just as loud, dirty, bright, and dizzying as he rembered. He hated that his new apartment didn't have access to the roof via a fire escape. He missed the quite of the Consulate at night.

The nine months away had been a godsend. As he and Ray had searched for 'the Hand Of Franklin', both had been able to forget the past and heal the wounds that ran through their lives. After five months of trekking across the Northwest Territory, Ray had returned to Chicago, and Fraser had headed to Toronto for Muldoon's trial. For four months, he had worked at the main RCMP Headquarters as he awaited the guilty verdict on Muldoon. A part of him knew, that although Muldoon had admitted to murdering his mother, he would more than likely never stand trial for her murder. After all, in the eyes of the law, the attempted murder of hundred's of thousand's out weighed the death of one woman years ago. Sergeant Frobisher had tried to make him feel better by saying that Muldoon would pay for his mothers death, but both knew the odds were that Caroline Fraser's murder would go un punished. Fraser had felt a sense of justice, when Muldoon had been sentenced to multiple-life sentances with out the possibility of parole. It seemed as if, for the first time in three years, Fraser's life was back in his own hands. He should have known better. Not two days after Muldoon was sentenced, Fraser was standing in the office of Inspector John O'Neill.

Fraser stood before the desk of Inspector O'Neill and waited for his new posting. The man had yet to look up at him and acknowledge his presence. From the stacks of files on his desk, Fraser knew that he had a lot of applicants to go through.

"Corporal Benton Fraser. Says here that you were first in your class. Multiple honors, citations and medals. Extremely high arrest record and case clossier record. Stationed mostly in the Territory, I see. Extremely well versed in local customs and well loved by the locals." O'Neill said looking over his records," Is this correct, Corporal? You have a wolf for a partner?" O'Neill looked up at him.

"Yes, Sir."

"I see." O'Neill looked Fraser up and down, frowning at him. "According to Inspector Thatcher, you are, and I quote 'an asset to the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. As well as an asset to the essential workings of the relationship between Canada and the state of Illinois, as well as the Chicago Police.' I also have a glowing letter of recommendation from a Lieutenant Harding Walsh, as well as letters from the Mayor of Chicago and the Lieutenant Govener of Illinois. Not to mention summaries of the multitude of letters the RCMP and Canadian Consulate have revived praising you. It seems that you are extremely well liked in Chicago."

O'Neill leaned back and laced his fingers together. He looked at Fraser and sighed." That being said, Corporal Fraser, I am at a bit of a loss about what to do with you. Your last posting here in Canada does not want you. No station anywhere in Canada wants you. There are no openings here. None of the Consulates want you. In truth, it seems that only Chicago wants you. It seems that no one has forgotten that you turned in one of your own, not once but twice. True the Gerard tried to run, but most think you should have just let him. I knew your father, in a sense. We went to the Academy together. He was a fine man, and a fine Mountie. You are just like him. Both of you are cut from the same cloth.

Both putting duty above all else, family, your own safety. You, son, truly are the last of a breed. Sadly, you're also becoming a dinosaur. These kids today, would never track a man for days on end."

O'Neill sighed and picked up his pen. "I'm sorry, Corporal, but I have no choice but to send you back to Chicago. Sadly, the man sent to replace Inspector Thatcher is not going to like you. Inspector Thaddeus Raines is one mean, backstabbing, ass kissing, son of a bitch. He has made no bones about the fact that he thinks you're a discrace to the force. He was in the group that tried to get you fired, after you brought Gerard in. Then when you started helping the Chicago Police department, his group wanted you reprimanded. The shooting incident didn't help you any. In his eyes, you're a loose cannon that the RCMP needs to cut loose. He look's at you as, and I quote,' an offence to the good name and reputation of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and should be dealt with in a harsh and swift manner'."

"I see. Sir, if I may ask, why is Inspector Raines in Chicago?" Fraser asked.

"The same thing you are, Corporal. He's been, for lack of a better word, exsciled to Chicago. The good Inspector crossed the wrong people and was sent there to cool his heals. You on the other hand were a victim of politics of the worst kind. While you have excelled and adapted to your situation, Raines will direct all his anger and hate at you and the other men under his command. The fact that Chicago is the only place I can send you is a minor thing. Lt. Walsh has asked for your continued collaboration with the 27th presinct and has been granted it by the RCMP. Raines can't do anything about that."

O'Neill grabbed a stack of folders and handed them to Fraser. "These are e the new Constables assignee to Chicago. There are ten in all. Two of them have had other postings. The rest are fresh out of the Academy. It seems, Corporal, that you and the Chicago Consult have become a sort of hot spot for Mounties. There has been an increase in request for postings there. It seems that these young individuals think that they can be, in a sense you. Raines will eat them alive. That is why I need you in Chicago."

'Understood, Sir." Fraser tucked the files under his arm.

"Benton, I am truly sorry about this. I know you were hoping for a posting in the Territory. As mush as you may hate to hear this, it will take time. At least you have people who want you in Chicago." O'Neill waved him out of the room.

O'Neill had not been kidding. Inspector Thaddeus Raines had not even finished unpacking his office, when he told Fraser what he though of him and what he wanted to do with him. Raines had also managed to insult every contact, suppler, and pretty much anyone and everyone who had dealings with the Consulate, with in a week of his arrival.

He had banned any members of the Chicago Police department form the premises unless investigating a crime. Ray had not taken this well. He had tried to bann Diefenbaker but had run into a problem. O'Neill had listed Diefenbaker as a member of the RCMPCanine Division. He had turned the entire 27th against him in a matter of moments when he insulted Fraser in front of them. He had banned any member of the RCMP from 'inhabiting' the Consulate. So Fraser had had to find a new home.

* * *

tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jumping

Author: Tu

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Rating: Pg 13/R (language)

Author's Note's: Once again not bettaed. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Fraser walked up the stairs of the 27th and smiled and called out greetings as people passed.

"Welcome back Constable."

"Get tired of the Frozen North?"

"Constable Fraser, it is an honor to meet you, sir.'

Fraser made his way to Ray's desk. It was covered in papers as always. Ray's leather jacket has thrown over one of the chairs. Fraser bent to pick it up.

"Still cleaning up after everyone, Bennie."

"Ray." Fraser turned and greeted his friend.

Raymond Vecchio looked just the same. He walked over to the desk and dumped a stack of folders on to it. "Bennie, I have to say I'm glad to see you. If I have to spend one more day with Kowalski, I'm going to shoot him. How did you deal with this guy? He's useless. Not to mention blind."

"Ray is quite useful, Ray. And I believe his vision is only an issue when shooting." Fraser said looking at his friend.

"FRASER!!!" a voice boomed behind him.

Fraser turned to have a body slam into him and a pair of arms wrap around him. "Ray. It is good to see you again," He said grinning.

"Where's fur face? Wait, let me guess, hitting people up for doughnuts." Ray said grinning like an idiot at his friend. Ray bounced in place as he talked.

Fraser smiled as Vecchio began to complain about Ray.

"Hey, Captain Hyper, knock it off."

"Vecchio, Kowalski, Reed, Smith, my office now!!" Lt. Welsh's voice boomed out of his office.

Vecchio made his way to the office. Ray pushed-pulled Fraser with them. Two men entered the room before them. Fraser took up his 'usual' place in the office. He looked over the two new men.

"Would someone like to explain to me, how a solid case against James Killington fell apart before my very eyes. I though that the four of you had covered all the bases. Image my surprise when ADA Kowalski informed me that not only did she not have enough evidence for an indictment, but also Mr. Killington was complaining of police harassment. It seems that we were a bit too forceful in our arrest and interrogation of Killington. Now, as I told ADA Kowalski, this was news to me. I had thought THAT I WAS CLEAR ON HOW TO HANDLE THIS CASE!!!"

"Lt., you were more than clear sir. We made sure that every piece of evidence was properly tagged and filled. If there was a problem with the arrest, sir, that wasn't us."

"Smith, don't kiss my ass. You and Reed screwed up to. It seems that Mr. Killington is claiming that you planted evidence on him, as well as at his home." Welsh said glaring at the two of them. "And what do the two of you have to say for yourselves, Vecchio, Kowalski? Kowlaski, it seems that Killington has fingered you as using excessive force."

"I swear, I didn't cuff him any different than anyone else I cuff." Ray said.

"That is what I 'm afraid off." Welsh said looking at him." Constable Fraser welcome back. Or should I say Corporal. You pick a hell of a time to return. It seems that we are in a bit of trouble."

"Thank you, sir. It is good to be back."

"Well, I'm glad your back. It seems that your partners and our newest detectives, and I use that title loosely, have gotten us in a bit of trouble." Welsh said glaring at them.

"So I gatherer, sir. I would be glad to go over the paper work and files to get up to speed, so that I can offer my assistance." Fraser said.

'Thank you, Fraser. Francesca would be glad to give you them. As for the four of you, stay out of trouble for the next few days. And Kowalski, Vecchio, stay the hell away from Killington. His lawyer is looking for a reason to slap a suit against us. Get out of here."

Fraser walked out behind the detectives. Reed and Smith turned and looked at him.

"So you're the Mountie everyone's talking about." The taller of the two men said.

" Gentleman, my name is Corporal Benton Fraser.."

"You first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of your father, and for reasons that don't need mentioned at this time stayed as a liaison to the Canadian Consulate." The shorter of the two men finished for him, "we know. I'm Jim Reed. This is my partner Patrick Smith." Reed stuck his hand out.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Detective Reed and Detective Smith." Fraser shook his hand and stuck his hand out to Smith.

Smith looked down at the offered hand and back at Fraser." Why would someone like you waste his time here? Don't you have a moose to chase or something." He said pushing past Fraser.

"Ignore him Frase. He doesn't like anybody." Ray said from the desk, "He thinks he's better than us lowely, uneducated, slobs."

"Ray, I highly doubt Detective Smith thinks that." Fraser said setting his hat on the desk.

"Don't bother Bennie. He got a pole the size of the Washington Monument up his ass. He thinks he's better than us, because he has money."

Fraser was about to answer when a voice interrupted him.

"FRASER!!"

"Francesca, you are looking lovely. Congratulations on the birth of you daughter." Fraser said as she threw her arms around him.

"I am so glad your home. I don't think I could take one more day of the two of them fighting," she said nodding toward her brother and Ray," Ma is going to be so happy. Oh, my god wait tell you see Annie."

Fraser was cut off from replying by Ray yelping as Dief launched himself at him. Dief knocked him over and began to give him a through tongue bath.

"Dief, get offa me." Ray said laughing as he pushed at the wolf.

"I'll get you the files for the Killington case, Fraser. Welcome back. Get 'em Dief." Frannie said laughed as she walked away.

"Red alert. Here comes trouble." Ray said pushing Dief away and getting up. "Look out Frase, she's not all that happy with you."

Fraser turned to see Stella Kowalski making her way toward them.

"What were you two thinking? Wait; let me guess you weren't thinking. Do you know what it looked like when I tried to file charges and I'm told that I can't because the arresting officers made a mistake. I am not happy Ray. Fraser, when do you get back? I really don't have the patience to deal with the three of you. I have 48 hours to file charges against Killington. That means that you have 24 hours to get me new evidence, a new arrest, and no charges of harassment or excessive force, understood." Stella said glaring at them. Before anyone could say anything, she turned on her heel and marched over to reed and Smith and began yelling at them.

"I am so glad I don't have to go home to her anymore. Oh, wait, she's your problem now." Ray said turning to Vecchio.

"Funny, jerk." Vecchio said glaring at him.

"Look, I'm going to take Fraser and talk to Killington's neighbors again. They may open up to him." Ray said grabbing his jacket. "Pitter patter lets get at her, Fraser. Fur Face, mush."

Ray and Fraser sat in silence in the GTO. Ray looked over and Fraser and grinned. "I'm glad your back Ben. I swear, I'm about ready to put a bullet in Raymundos leg just to get rid of him. I mean, I know the man is your friend, but he annoys the hell out of me. Damn it, Dief don't do that." Ray said pushing Dief away from his ear. "And I gave him a shot. The man was just pissed at me when I got back. He started this whole thing about how he had been gone for year, and when he gets back I take off with his best friend."

"I'm sure Ray didn't mean it like that, Ray." Fraser said, " That was a stop sigh Ray."

Ray laughed and shook his head. "Damn, Frase, I have missed you."

"And I you, Ray."

" I know I should be sorry about them shipping you back here, but their loss is our gain. Plus, I get my best friends back." Ray said as they pulled up to a run down building. "This is Killington's building. Nobody inside has talked to us. Killington has them all afraid. The bastard is selling drugs and people out of their building. Rumor is the last person who stood up to him ended up with a bullet in the back and his family was thrown out. We think the property owner is on Killington's payroll. Hopefully, someone will talk to you."

For the next few hours Fraser and Ray spoke with everyone in the building. No one was willing to speak about Killington. Ray's assessment was correct. They were too afraid to say anything. When they returned to the 27th they were greeted with more bad news. Killington had left the state and was more than likely leaving the country. Also, the only witness to Killington's drug dealing had been found with a 22 between his eyes. The case against Killington was falling apart before their eyes. Fraser sat at Ray's desk and began to look for something the others may have overlooked. He winched as Welsh and Stella yelled at the Detectives. Frannie set a large stack of files next to him and slipped away. Everyone knew that the odds were against them. Fraser looked over Killington's file. It seemed that he had been arrested multiple times, but never convicted. It seemed that witnesses had a habit of disappearing or turning up dead. There was no doubt that James Killington was a murderer and drug dealer. He had connections to the Mob, as well as organized crime in other countries. Fraser knew that if he got out of the United States he would be long gone.

"Fraser," Frannie said walking up to him and handing him a piece of paper." Could you give this to them. I'm not going in there."

"Of course." Fraser quickly read the fax. Killington had been detained at Dallas International Airport by the FBI, attempting to fly to Columbia. The Chicago Police Department had 24 hours to book Killington before the FBI took over the case. Fraser entered Welsh's office and handed him the fax.

"Reed, Smith, head to Dallas and pick up Killington. Vecchio, Kowalski, Fraser, find me something, anything so we can book this guy and keep him here. Once the Feds get him he'll be gone."

As the group dispersed, Fraser grabbed a file off Ray's desk. Grabbing Ray's arm, Fraser lead him to the storage closet. Closing the door he handed Ray the file.

"There may be a lead. Alexandria Salo was arrested a year ago for possession of marijuana. She was balled out of jail by a Mr. Hane."

"Hane, as in Killington's lawyer?"

"The one in the same. Miss Salo was believed to be in the employment of James Killington, according to the arresting officer. Mr. Hanes had the case against her thrown out on a technicality. According to him, Miss Salo wasn't read her Meridian rights and was questioned with out a member of Social Services present. Also that she was placed in general population after her booking instead of with minors."

Ray scanned the file." It says here she disappeared right after the trial ended. How is this kid going to help us, Frase?"

"Alexandria Salo filed a complaint against Mr. Hane a few weeks later. According to her complaint, Mr. Hanes was harassing her and her foster family."  
Ray flipped to the page." According to this, Officer Mills handled the complaint. He was arrested two months ago for helping Mob members get out of their charges and warning them about raids and such."

"Indeed. I believe that Miss Salo may be our best link to getting information about Mr. Killington."

"Pitter Patter lets get at her, Ben." Ray said grabbing the doorknob.

"There is one small problem, Ray, we will have to find Miss Salo. According to her file she ran away from her foster home four weeks ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Jumping

Author: Tu

Rating: Pg 13/R (language)

Disclaimer: Don't own Due South, and I'm broke.

Author's Notes: As usual, this hasn't been betaed. All mistakes are my own. The Introduction of Alex's is the focus of this chapter. For some reason, when writing the restaurant scene the man and woman ended up talking like the Grim Reaper from Billy & Mandy. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

Alex skid to a halt and pushed the garbage bin out and slid behind it. She listened as Killington's men called out to each other at the allies opening. None of them had seen her come back here. Alex could only hope that they were too tired to look down the alley too much. A noise off to her left caused Alex to look up. An old man stood in the doorway holding a bag of trash. He looked at Alex, then at the men at the ally's entrance. He walked over to the bin and threw the trash in. He hurried back to the door and entered. Alex noticed as he was shutting the door he left the deadbolt sticking out, causing the door not shut completely. Alex knew he had done this so that if the men came down the alley, she could run through the restaurant. Everyone around here knew that a group of men dressed like THAT meant trouble. And trouble for one person usually meant trouble for everyone on the block.

"You see the kid?" One called out.

"Na, and I'm tired of chasing this damn kid. Lefty should have just put a bullet in her when he had the chance." Another called out.

"A little louder, dumb ass. I don't think all of Chicago heard you."

"Screw you. Let's get out of here."

Alex let out a sigh of relief as the men moved away. For the last four days she had been on the run. Ever since she had heard from the grapevine that James Killington had been arrested. Alex knew coming back to Chicago was the biggest mistake she had made this month. But it wasn't like she could stay in New York. Andrew 'Lefty' Killington had been gunning for her there. After all she was the only witness to just how big the Killington's empire was. Not that it had been her choice. Damn her mother!

Alex slipped in the open door, and locked it behind her. Looking around she realized she had lucked out. The deli she was in was 'unclaimed'. No 'Family' had claimed it as their own. Downside was people who would know who she was were likely to be here. Nobody would be looking for her in here. After all, she wouldn't possible come in here. She slipped into the kitchen. At the sight of her, all the workers suddenly became very interested in the work before them. Alex walked quickly toward the front. A hand darted out and grabbed her arm just as she reached the door.

"Don't wanna go out there, girrlie."

Alex looked over. It was the old man who had left the door open. Alex raised an eyebrow at him in question. He nodded at the window. Alex looked out and about shouted out a curse. It would be just her luck that some of the Underworld's seconds would be out there eating. Alex groaned and backed away from the door. There was no way in hell she was going out there. Not a one of them would bat an eye at turning her in. Alex knew the Killington's had put the word out on her. Damn it all to hell. She needed to get out of her.

"They be leaving in a few minutes. Big ta do over on the Westside," the old man said walking over to the chopping block, "Seems someone is getting to big for their britches over there. Take a seat, girrlie, and let Old Zee get ya something to eat."

Alex slumped on the stool and groaned. She rolled her shoulders and neck to try to get the kinks out of them. Alex jumped right back up as knife slammed into the wood next to her. Spinning, she raised her fist to strike the offender.

"Get out! Ya bring nothen but a heap 'o trouble to me and mine." An old woman said slamming her cane into Alex's leg.

"Ow! Damn it, stop that." Alex said jumping back.

"I knows who ya are girl. Think ya can hide but ya can't. I can smell johnny law and the underworld a mile aways. Ya be the worst kinda trouble, ya be. Stuck between two worlds. Ya mama being a criminal and ya dada being johnny law. Ya ain't no good. Get Out!" The old woman said shaking her cane at Alex.

"Woman, hush. Ya be getten to loud! Them types out there, they be wantin this girrlie's head. Got abigg sack of bills out on her. Damn fools be looking in the wrong place for their answers." Zee said waving his knife at her.

"Don't ya be telling me to hush, you old fool. You be makin nothing but trouble for us, helping this one."

Alex slide behind a steel table, away from the cane. She was a little confused.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Girrlie, everybody know how you are. That fool boy Killington bein runnin all over town yellin about ya. Sayin ya stole a fortune from him ad the family." Zee said cutting meat, "Him and that rule man of his been telling all who listen about the reward for ya. Seems ya know more than ya should about him and his. "

"God damn it!"

WHACK

"Ow! What the…" Alex said grabbing her head.

"Don't ya be usin the Lord's name like that."

Alex glared at the old woman. Stupid old cow, she thought.

WHACK

"And don't ya be think things like that either. Ms Mandy knows what ya be thinking about her."

"Yes, Mama." Alex said rubbing her head.

Zee laughed and set a sandwich before her.

"Ya best be eating now, girrlie. Your ride 'ill be here in a few minutes. Then ya are gonna get the surprise of your life. But don't ya worry none. Everything 'ill work out in the end. Ya just need to trust." Zee said looking her up and down.

Alex snorted and took a bite. She trusted no one. Everyone was either lying to you, or out to make a buck off of you. Nobody did anything for anybody else unless there was profit in it, or something to be gained. Life had taught her that.

Zee looked over at her. "Ya don't believe me, girrlie, but mark my words. Your da be coming for ya. You and he, girrlie, ya be cut from the same cloth. Just like him, ya won't be likin one of his partners. But the other, ya be thicker then thieves with. The wolf and ya are gonna get along fine. Just remeber, the cold aint always a bad thing." Zee walked off to take out an order.

Alex just stared at his retreating form. She had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

WHACK

"Will you stop that!" Alex said glaring at Ms Mandy.

"Don't ya be cursing in this kitchen! Ya aint nothen but a street rat, Ms Mandy's seen your future, girl. Ya got two roads before ya. You listen to Zee and Ms Mandy and ya be fine. A bit battered and bruised but fine. Ya don't listen to us, and ya be dead!" Ms Mandy said glaring at Alex. "Ya'll be back, soon. Askin Ms Mandy to help ya out. Don't forget to bring me a nice fat chicken. Ya do that, and I'll tell ya what ya want to know."

Alex ate her sandwich and thought about what she had been told.

* * *

tbc 


	4. Chapter 4

Title" Jumping

Author: Tu

Rating: Pg 13/ R ( Language)

Disclaimer: Still broke, don't sue me.

Author's Notes: No betta, reviews welcome, old couple talking like Grim Reaper, and a it of Vecchio bashing. (I like him I do, but Ray K and Fraser are more alike.)

* * *

Ray pulled the car over and calmly shut it off. He then began beating the steering wheel with his fist. Fraser grimaced as the swear words streamed out of Ray's mouth.

" Fuck! God damn, son of a bitch, stupid useless mother…"

"Ray, Ray, Ray, RAY!!"

"What Fraser?!? What! This is waste of time! We are never, I repeat NEVER going to find this kid. She's gone, Fraser. Disappeared into the either." Ray said rubbing his hand.

"No one can disappear, Ray. Someone knows where she is. They are just to scarred to tell us where she is." Fraser said looking at him. "It seems that we are not the only ones looking for her."

"What?" Ray said yanking the keys out of the ignition and opening the door.

Fraser got out and leaned on the top of the car looking at Ray. "Ray didn't you see the faces of the people we've talked to. No one, not one person, would look us in the eyes. Now, this tells me that they have something to fear by cooperating with us. That fear could only be found if, someone else had been there before us."

"Okay, lets say that's true. What do we do now?" Ray said as he slammed the door closed.

"I would suggest taking a break and getting something to eat. Here would be good." Fraser said pointing to the restaurant before them.

Ray curled his hands and shook them at Fraser. "Do you have any idea what restaurant this Is, Fraser? Let me give you a clue. This is Zee's Place. The Mob and Underworld Crime types like to come here to make, lets just say 'off the book' deals. This is not the kinda place we want to be. Do ya get my drift?"

"I'm sure it will be fine, Ray. After all, it is a public eatery, and it seems to be well liked by the locals."

"Fraser, what part of Mob hang out did you not get? Fraser, damn it."

Fraser entered the restaurant and looked around. Ray was right. Most of the men inside did indeed look like crime members. Fraser walked over to the counter and took a seat. He ignored Ray when he slammed down in the seat next to him and glared at him.

"Hey, Red! Dogs aint allowed in here." A man said.

Fraser turned and faced the man. "He's a wolf, actually. And he rarely listens to what I have to say in regards to public buildings and such."

"Whatever!" The man and his companions threw some money on the table and left.

"Oh, dear, it seems that I may have offended them." Fraser said turning toward Ray, "are you alright, Ray? That can't be good for your head."

Ray was thumping his head against the counter muttering something about Mounties and wanting to be shot and early graves. Dief bark softly at them.

"No, I don't think he's praying. I fear I've done something foolish."

"Ya be alright, Mountie. Your friend here just needs a bit a time t get use to ya again. No worries, soon ya be worried about bigger things. I be Zee. What ya to and the wolf be wantin?" Zee said smiling at them.

"Oh, is it alright that.."

"Ya wolf be fine. " Zee said looking them over," Ya be The Mountie, everyone been talking about. Ya came here to avenge ya father, and he came along, then ya got stuck her. But it's not so bad. Ya got a family. And you, ya be the one who is a chameleon. Changing who ya are at will. But ya can't always change back. The past be a strange thing. Sometimes, ya have to face things ya don't wanna."

"Huu!" Ray said staring at the man as if he had two heads.

Zee laughed." Ya be looking for a girrlie. She's not that far. Question is, are ya willin to face the past when ya find her?"

Wait, how did you..Where did you..What the heck are you talking about?" Ray said staring at him.

Fraser looked down to see Diefenbaker walking toward the kitchen. "Diefenbaker!"

"He's finding the past, Mountie. Don't worrie, what ya looking for is comin up." Zee said smiling as he walked away.

From in the kitchen a racket could be heard.

"Get away from me!" a voice said just as the kitchen doors burst open. A teenage girl fell thought them with Diefenbaker jumping up on her.

"Get off me you stupid animal." She said pushing him away.

Fraser walked over to her and helped her up. As she flipped her hair out of her face, Fraser grinned.

"Alexandria Salo, we've been looking for you." Fraser said as he grabbed her elbow.

Alex gabbed his wrist and began to turn it. "Who are we?"

Ray jumped up and spun Alex around. Slamming her into the counter, he slapped the cuffs on her.

"Ray, really, that isn't necessary."

"Fraser, yes it is. We've been running around town looking for this kid. Not to mention that the MOB is after her. Plus she's a loose cannon." Ray said.

"Speak for yourself, pig." Alex said struggling.

"Shut up, or I swear to God, I will kick you in the head." Ray said pointing at her and glaring.

Alex pushed away from the counter and glared right back. "You and what army?"

Fraser was about to answer, when the front window shatter and bullets began tearing into the wall behind the counter. Everyone hit the floor. Alex began to crawl away, only to be stopped by Diefenbaker.

"Damn it!" Ray yelled pulling out his gun.

"Ray, I believe it would be best to leave." Fraser said.

"Ya think! Out the back." Ray said grabbing Alex by the arm and pushing her through the kitchen door. As the trio ran out the back door, Ms Mandy watched them go.

"It's only beginning."

* * *

tbc 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Jumping

Author: Tu

Rating: PG 13/R (language)

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Reviews welcome.

* * *

Ray cursed as he looked around the corner. A pair of hitmen were entering the restaurant. Waving to Fraser to come along, he grabbed Alex but the arm and shoved her into the back seat. Firing up the car, he tore away, just as the men came out shooting.

"God Damn It!!" he yelled as the back window shattered and covered the back seat in glass. Ray grabbed the radio and handed it to Fraser. He looked in the rearview mirror at the girl in the backseat. "You are in so much trouble."

"Bite Me!" Alex said, glaring at him.

Alex ignored the two men in front of her. Wiggling in the seat she pulled her arms down and, pulled her handcuffed hands in front of her. Leaning over to the wolf, Alex whispered in his ear. "You would happen to have the key, would you?" He repelled with a whine and a lick to her face.

"Thought not." Alex said leaning down to look on the floorboards for a paperclip, or bobby pin. Alex spotted a paperclip and began to pick the lock of the cuffs. She listened as the Mountie and the cop argued about what to do with her. Alex leaned forward and dropped the cuff on the seat before then.

"Here, you can have these back. I have my own, thank you very much." Alex said sitting back and putting on her seat belt. "Illinois does have seatbelt law, ya know."

"Shut up." The cop said glaring at her in the rearview mirror.

"Or what, you'll arrest me? Newsflash, flatfoot, I haven't done anything wrong. Although, I could file a complaint of police brutality and endangerment of a minor." Alex said brushing glass off her cloths and the seat. The wolf shoved his head in her hand and she brushed him off.

"I'll endanger you."

"Ray!" Fraser said turning sideways in his seat to see her, "excuse my rudeness, Miss Salo."

"Alex, my name is Alex." She said.

" Of course, Alex. My name is Corporal Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and the is Ray Kowalski of the Chicago Police, and you've met Diefenbaker."

"Diefenbaker, as in former Prime Minister of Canada Diefenbaker?" Alex asked petting Dief.

"Yes, most people are un aware of where his name is from." Fraser said.

"Yeah, well most people have never opened a book. So, what now Mountie?" Alex asked staring out the window.

"Now we go back to the 27th, and you tell us why the Killington's put a hit out on you. Ray said.

"That is a long story." Alex said leaning her head back and staring out the window.

Fraser sat at Ray's desk, typing away. He had already written the report for the shooting at the restaurant. Now he was attempting to find out more about Alexandria Salo. What little that had been listed in her file, was a best spotty and sloppy work. It was as if, she had just appeared out of nowhere one day. She had now previous placements, no birth certificate, no social security number, and not even school records. Except for her arrest report and placement after, it was if she didn't exist. Fraser wondered just how deeply in trouble Alex was.

He grimaced as, yet another burst of yelling came from Lt. Welsh's office. For the last two hours, the Ray's, Lt. Welsh, ADA Kowalski, a child services caseworker, and numerous government officials had been fighting over what to do with Alex. A whine caught his attention. Dief lay under Ray's desk, mopping. Detective Reed had kicked him out of the Hole an hour ago. Reed had said something about gangsters shouldn't get special treatment, kid or not. Dief, had of course, not taken it well.

"I know that you would like to be in there with her." Fraser said looking down a the wolf, "she must be special, for you to have taken to her so quickly."

Dief whined and shoved his head under Fraser's arm. As he scratched, Dief's head, Fraser thought about the fiasco of bringing Alex in. The moment they had walked into precinct, it was as if someone had won the lottery. Officers had poured in from every floor. Alex had not taken the sudden appearance of the many officers well. Smith had grabbed her arm, to try to lead her upstairs. All anyone saw was a jumble of arms. Then Smith was lying on the floor, blood pouring out of his nose. Alex had been arrested immediately. Dief had not taken the treatment of his new friend lightly. A few officer's now had scratches and cuts to show for their involvement. Only, the arrival of Lt. Welsh stopped the ruckus going on in the hall. Alex was taken to the hole immediately. Stella had already been in Welsh's office. Not moments after closing the door, yelling could be heard from within. Fraser had ventured inside at the start of the fight.

"What exactly were the two of you doing at Zee's Place?" Welsh bellowed at them.

"Looking for Alex." Ray said.

"Really, you just happened to look in an known organized crime hang out, for someone who more than likely had a it on them? "Welsh said leaning back in his chair.

"Sir, I would just like to say I had now idea this was happening." Vecchio said.

"Vecchio, shut up. Kowalski, what the hell were you think? Or, weren't you thinking. Do you know what would have happened if IA or an undercover sting were going on, and the two of you and the wolf walked in? My ass would be in a sling. As it is, I'm going to have people yelling at me saying this kid is under their jurisdiction. Not to mention, Organized Crime is going to be all over my ass about you being at Zee's." welsh said glaring at them.

"Lt. It was just luck that we stopped at Zee's and Alex was there." Ray said.

"Luck. You think it was luck." Stella said slamming a file down on Welsh's desk, "I asked for new evidence or a witness. Not a full out war between departments, Stanley."

"Look, we found the kid, Stella." Ray said squaring of with her, " Now all we have to do is get her talking and we get to keep her."

"Oh, yeah, that's going to be so simple. Why didn't I think of that." Vecchio said glaring at his partner.

Ray ignored him, and leaned over Welsh's desk. "Sir, let Fraser and me have a crack at her. I know we can get her talking."

Welsh's phone rang. He quickly spoke to the person on the other end of the line. "Yes, Sir, we have her in custody. No, sir, Smith is fine. No ones talked to her yet, Sir. Understood, Sir." Welsh hung up the phone and leaned forward, bracing him self on his forearms.

"That, he said nodding to the phone, "was the Chief Of Police. It seems that the FBI, IA, CIA, Interpol, and numerous other government organizations have learned of our acquiring Alexandria Salo. They all are screaming for the first crack at her. And to make matters better, Social Services is demanding that we do nothing tell they get here."

" Lt., by the time they get here the place will be crawling with people." Ray said.

"Thank you, Detective Kowalski for stating the obvious." Welsh said.

Fraser was pulled away from his thoughts by the computer beeping. It seemed that he had found something. Fraser stared at the screen in disbelief. This was going to complicate matters. Thought it did give the Chicago Police an edge over everyone else, if it was true. Fraser quickly hit print. Taking the piece of paper, that was about to change everything, Fraser looked down at his four-legged friend. "If I were you, I'd find someplace to hide."

Dief looked up at him for a moment, then took off for the Hole. Fraser stood up and walked to Welsh's door. Taking a moment to compose him self he walked in. The noise was almost deafening.

"What is it, Corporal Fraser?" Welsh ask.

"Lt, it seems that I have found out some new information about Alexandria Salo, that will end this argument. Unfortunately, it will start a new argument." Fraser said rubbing his eyebrow. Fraser handed Welsh the paper. Welsh read it over.

"Son of a bitch." He said staring up at Fraser. "Are you sure this is right."

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow. "As far as the United States Government and the State Of Illinois records say. The only way to prove it is to have blood and DNA test done."


End file.
